No one mourns the Wicked
by Pricat
Summary: Fiona gives birth to a baby expecting it to be an ogre but it's human! They're freaked out by this because of the ogre community's views on mortals. Can they still love their child and have respect from the community?
1. It's Coming

No one mourns the Wicked 

Ch1

It's Coming

It was midnight in the swamp. Fiona was tossing and turning as well as moaning. Something wasn't right. Her stomach hurt. "Shrek… honey wake up! My water broke!" she said. This freaked him out. "Are you sure?" he asked nervously. "Yes honey." She told him.

He took her into his arms and carried her to hospital. He watched as they took her into the delivery suite. He was worried. He knew this baby thing would change things and he would have to become a father… Hours later the baby was born but when he came in, Fiona was upset. "What's wrong? Is it the baby? Is it sick?" he said to her. She shook her head sadly. "No it's not sick but you're not going to like it. It's not an ogre." She told him. He then saw it and freaked out. "Take it away, take it away!" he said angrily. Fiona then saw him storm off angrily.

Fiona then hoped he would cool off and then they'd talk about it. She wondered why it wasn't an ogre like her but to her that didn't matter. She loved it for what it was and not because of it's origins. Shrek was in the pub having some rum shots. Puss saw him and was worried. "I know the baby isn't … you know but I'm sure you can still love it." He told him. He sighed at this. "Yeah I know. It's… just the ogre community. If they knew… we would be shunned and the child would be an outcast and I don't want that." He explained to him… Puss then walked with him back to the swamp. Thoughts were running through his mind at the child as a teenager and being outed by others like him and Fiona. That made him nervous. He hoped he could do this or he was screwed...


	2. Worry

No one mourns the Wicked

Ch 2

Worry

Fiona knew that their child was different but she was sad. Maybe it was because their daughter could've inherited her curse but if that wasn't why their daughter was a mortal… then she would've a tough upbringing. Puss laughed as the baby tried to reach for his sword. He then saw the baby babble happily as her father entered the room. "She's cute isn't she senor? What's wrong?" he said to him noticing the sadness on his amigo's face. "It's… just we weren't hoping on having a mortal kid if you know what I mean. Besides I'm worried for when she's older. Do you know what humans become to us? They become hunters even if one was born by us, it would grow up and become one of them and then the whole ogre community would be on my and Fiona's case about it. Do you see my point there?" he explained. Puss didn't think his friend should worry about this. "Can I ask you something? How do you know that'll happen? She could be that or not. It's not written in stone. Maybe Harold and Lillian can help. What I'm saying is just love her like any parent would with their new baby. Maybe it'll grow up to be just as noble and just as her father or regal , confident and kick butt like her mother." He told him calmly.

Donkey was saying the exact thing to Fiona. She seemed to perk up at this. "You could be right but how do you know?" she said to him. He shot her a look. "Fiona I've been through that when my kids were born but they're turning out fine like Dragon and I expected." He told her. "Yeah you're right." She said as she picked the baby up in her arms. "Have you named her yet?" Puss asked curiously. "No, not really. I was going to but this happened so we forgot." She told him. "Why don't you?" he said to her as he did his cute wide eyed look. Fiona laughed at that. There was no way she could resist the face. "Yeah why not! I actually had a good one in mind if we were giving birth to a girl- Sierra." She said proudly. Her daughter then giggled at this. Fiona smiled at that. "It's settled then." She said to them.

Sierra then reached out her tiny hand and touched her mother's cheek. She then reached for the ears and started tugging them. Puss laughed at this. "Your kid's got quite a grip there." He said as Sierra stopped.

Fiona then sat in a rocking chair with Sierra in her arms. Shrek had seen that and smiled. He realised that Sierra was actually like her mother and more. The child had his brown eyes but he saw something. It was her ears. They were like his. "Woah something's not right here. I thought she was human but I guess I'm wrong. Fiona wake up!" he said. "What's wrong honey?" she asked him. "It's Sierra. Look at her ears. They're like ours. I think… she's a hybrid. I'm worried." He told her. She understood but was calm about it… "I think she's a hybrid like Donkey's kids if she has ogre ears." Fiona thought. Shrek then watched as Sierra belched and blue fire came out of her mouth. He laughed at this. "Wow that was seriously good1" he said laughing.

Puss was amazed by this. "But boss how can she be an ogre/human hybrid?" he asked him. "I guess it must be because Fiona was human but then she became an ogre so when our genes transferred into Sierra, some of Fiona's human DNA must've slipped through but you've got to admit, she is cute for the first ogre/human hybrid, right?" he explained. "Yep just like mine!" Donkey said. Sierra then hugged him by putting her small but strong hands around his neck. Fiona smiled at this. "Honey I think we shouldn't be worried about her becoming... a hunter right? If we gave her enough love and guidance, she'd be okay and the ogre community would understand. Besides she is an ogre inside just because she's a hybrid doesn't mean it's odd." she said to him. "Yeah you're right. She's an ogre alright but one of a kind!" he told her. Sierra giggled at this as he tickled her gently.

But Snowgre, Shrek's cousin had seen Sierra and was freaked. "I've got to tell the community. They're not going to believe this until they see Sierra. I can't believe she's... a hybrid! That just isn't cool!" he told himself quietly as he walked into Duloc and whistled quietly. for the community to gather...


	3. Outrage

No one mourns the Wicked

Ch 3

Outrage.

The community was curious about what was going on as they gathered around Snowgre. "What's so important that you used the signal?" the older ones asked. "Follow me! You'll see!" he said as he ran to his cousin's swamp. Inside Fiona was playing with Sierra. The community gasped at the sight of the baby. "What is it? It's obscene! It's not allowed!" they said freaked out. "It's a hybrid and she's good enough for the snobby likes of you!" somebody yelled behind them. Snowgre cringed. It was his cousin. "Hey man, what's up?" he said calmly. "You little… I should let hunters capture ya and dissect your furry butt! That's why Fiona and I didn't tell any of you about Sierra because of this." He said angrily.

He then stormed back inside but came out with Fiona by his side. She seemed angry. Sierra was in her arms smiling as he reached out for her father. "How can you be such jerks to hate a child like Sierra just because she's a hybrid. So what? Have you seen our noble steed's kids lately? They're hybrids too so do they anger you too or what?" she said angrily as she grabbed one of the males by the neck. Sierra was then crawling over to her father and he picked her up. He was laughing as Fiona kicked their butts with her karate skills. He then watched as they ran off yelling. Fiona kissed him as they went inside…

Fiona sighed as she put Sierra in her crib. Thoughts were running through her mind. "I can't believe they're making a big commotion about you because you're a ogre/human hybrid but you're one of us. Uncle Donkey will probably throw a fit when he hears this because his kids are hybrids like you but a little different. I can't believe Snowgre called the entire ogre community. It doesn't matter. We don't need to prove anything to them. They're just jerks. They and hunters have a lot in common. Just remember that Daddy and I love you for who you are and not because of what you are." she said to her calmly. She watched as Sierra fell asleep. She then went into the living room. She saw Shrek talking to Donkey about tonight. There was a look of anger on his normally happy face. "They're so wrong about Sierra! She's one of you but in hybrid form. She has powers like you and Fi, right? Why would your own kind act like that?" he said to him. "Yeah I know. It was Snowgre. He used the signal to call them and came here." he explained.

Suddenly Puss arrived. "What's going on senors?" he said curiously. Shrek then got an idea. "Hey Puss. We're just angry at the ogre community at the minute. They found out about Sierra and wanted to hurt her just because she's a hybrid but she's still an ogreling. It's the same like Donkey's kids, right? I've got an idea. The community are hanging out at the Poison Apple Pub with Snowgre. Let's go pay them a visit!" he told him. "Excllente idea boss!" Puss told him. He then turned to Donkey. "Are you with us senor?" he said to him. "Oh yeah! They're in for some serious hurting. Nobody disses our amigo's kids and gets away with it!" he said fired up. "Perfect! Let's go! We're gonna have to be quiet or Fiona'll hear us and our plan will be ruined." Shrek told them quietly.

They understood and crept out quietly. Luckily Fiona was already asleep so they closed the door quietly. "That was close!" Donkey said as they started walking through the forest. "Yeah you're right senor. I can't wait to get revenge on them for saying all that about Sierra. How can an ogre/human hybrid baby hurt them?" Puss said to them. "I don't know. I think she'll turn out okay but what if she doesn't even though Fiona and I give her love and guidance?" Shrek said to them. He shook that out of his head as they came near the Poison Apple Pub...


End file.
